Gondor's Golden Istari
by Princess Luthien Celbrian
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, the trio have parted ways, leaving Hermione teaching DADA. During a lesson, Hermione's grandfather and mother come and take her to Gondor where her father is dying, and Voldemort has risen again. Will she prevail, or fall into darkness? When presented with the immortality of the elves, will she choose it? Isildur's heir has returned.
1. Strangers from distant lands

It had been 5 years since the war had ended. Ron had married Lavender and Harry, Ginny, leaving Hermione alone. She still sees them occasionally, but as Aurorers with young children, neither were available to visit much. Hermione stood at the entrance to the Great Hall, remembering the close friendship they had had, realizing how much had changed since the final spell was cast and Voldemort defeated all those long years ago. Hermione walked down the narrow aisle in between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables towards the Heads table, where she took her place beside the Hogwarts's Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

"Are you okay, Miss Granger? You don't seem like yourself. Maybe you should rest before your big class tomorrow. I wouldn't want to be disappointed the best student Hogwarts has ever seen." Her former Professor asked, grinning slightly as she added on the last part.

"It's just sad to remember what happened 5 years ago, knowing all those who died will never grow up or have families. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, even Professor Snape. Honestly, I'm glad Voldemort's gone, and I truly hope no one ever rises to be like him." Hermione whispered in response, tears gathering in her eyes, barely noticing how McGonagall nodded sympathetically. Both went back to their food, occasionally looking at the new first years who were still not used to Hogwarts. Hermione smiled to think how proud her father would be if he could see her here in a hall built to match the ancient pillars of her home.

Hermione walked sadly back to her rooms in the castle, wondering how her real family was doing, far away from where she was. Her father must be worried, she thought. But as far as I know all pathways were closed. Hermione closed her eyes imagining her parent's faces when she finally crossed the threshold into her home once more. A light sleep covered her mind…..

Voldemort stood on a dark green mound, covered in blood, his pale face grinning, hands holding a disemboweled head. He was laughing softly as a figure kneeled before him, sobbing and screaming, covered in black liquid. The figure raised her head and stared at the most hated figure in the world, at least on earth.

"I wait for you young queen. Death will come to all you love as hope is lost and the Dark Lord returns! How will you find the strength to fight when your own father is dead?" The evil man said, waving his wand lazily from his other hand and tossing the head toward the girl. She flinched and shook as the head rolled to a stop, revealing a mutilated, yet nonetheless recognizable head. The girl screamed upon seeing her father cut down. Voldemort stalked forward, raising his wand, lips forming the words that she knew would end her life. Lightning flashed, lighting up the black sky, and a green light surrounded the young lady as she fell to the ground dead, like so many others who fought in this war.

"Noooo!" Hermione screamed, waking up from the dark nightmare that had plagued her for weeks. She got up and took a hot shower, washing both the sweat and fear from the dream away, relaxing her limbs in the steam. She stepped out and got dressed, mentally preparing herself for the long day ahead. Today, Hermione Granger, Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts, would be teaching the whole 6th an 7th year classes how to cast the patronus charm. She knew that more than likely Gryffindors would make fun of Slytherin competency, causing the said house to retaliate with curses and hexes. Ravenclaw would mouth off and make the matters worse before the Hufflepuffs would try to intervene, only to get hurt and end up in the Hospital Wing.

Hermione sighed, thinking of the undoubtedly troublesome chaos ahead. She went down to her classroom and began casting charms and spells to expand the room, while simultaneously summoning a house elf to bring her a breakfast. Soon, the food had been consumed and the room prepared. Hermione sat at her desk to begin grading essays as she waited for the students to arrive, marveling at how similar this was to when Harry taught Dumbledore's Army before Umbridge stopped the lesson. Slowly, students from every house began to trickle in, followed by Professors Slughorn and Longbottom, who were to assist if things got out of hand. Lastly, the Headmistress came in the room and sat down on a chair in the corner watching patiently for Hermione to get started.

"Okay class, today you will be attempting to learn the Patronus charm, which will ward away dementors." She began, slightly nervous about the crowd. "Can anyone tell me how the charm is supposed to work, and list the two types of patroni?" She asked.

"The patronus charm works by the caster summoning an immense amount of happy energy from their magic core as they whisper 'expecto patronum' which will cause one of 2 things to happen. A mist form can appear which will withstand one to four dementors and is a fairly weak shield. Or, a fully formed, or corporeal patronus will come into being as an animal, or in some rare cases a figure. Only truly powerful wizards manage to produce the patronus in its full form." Answered a small girl from the back of the room. Hermione recognized her as one of the girls who had to be told her parents had died in the final attack on Hogwarts.

"Very good, Emily." Hermione praised. "Now, I want you all to pair up and start thinking of your happiest memory. No one should be matched up with a person from the same house. If you could Professor Slughorn, walk around to make sure everyone follows instructions?" The potions master immediately followed her instructions.

"After you are paired up and have thought of something happy, cast the charm. Don't be disappointed if nothing happens right away. Keep trying. The last person who got it the first time, even though his charm was weak, was Harry Potter. Never give up." Hermione finished and began walking among the students correcting their words, or praising as a silver film poured from their wands. Soon everyone had at least a shimmering shield, although several students had managed to produce the full patronus, sending light through the room. At the request from the students, Hermione herself cast the spell, a silver otter floating through the air, emanating happiness and joy, stopping all movement as the students basked in the glow of the charm. However, the teacher's concentration was interrupted, causing the charm to fade away as the doors to the classroom burst open with a loud **THUD!  
**Several cloaked figures ran into the room, looking around frantically for someone or something. All instructors present in the room came to the front, eying the people with caution. Hermione ran forward, stopping abruptly as she saw the insignia on the cloaks. Immediately when the strangers saw the young teacher come forward, they lowered their cloaks. Two of the party had long black hair and bright blue eyes, one was a female, the other male. The other had blonde hair and forest green eyes that sparkled in the daylight. All carried the air of royalty, grace, and wisdom beyond ages. The black haired female came to the girl who was shaking slightly in front of her and closed her arms around Hermione in an embrace, whispering something unintelligible to the students and teachers surrounding her.

Hermione broke away and kneeled to the company, shocked that they were here before her, knowing something was wrong and things were about to change. Feeling the eyes of all the room's occupants on her, she raised her fist to her heart and bowed her head.

"Mae govannen, my lords, naneth. Welcome to Hogwarts."

**Hope everyone enjoys. Please review an let me know what you think. Eventual Hermione Legolas paring. More to come soon.**

**Mae Govannen: Welcome, and well met**

**Naneth: Mother**


	2. Princess of Gondor

All was silent as the room watched the interaction between the professor and the strangers. All though no one could identify them, everyone could tell they were important people. At last, the female in the group spoke.

"Take of the glamour ion-nin. I want to see your face. Don't hide. I missed you, and it took your father this long just to find a portal so we could get you." she said.

"Before I do, I think I should explain to everybody who you are, that way they understand." Hermione paused for a moment, the turned to face the crowd. "Students, Professors, Headmistress; these people are my grandfather Elrond, my mother Arwen, and Lord Glorfindell of Imladris and the House of the Golden Flower. I came here many years ago to escape a brewing war and to find peace, as well as to control the magic raging inside of me. Even the wizards, or Istari as they are called, could not help me. I was transformed to a teenager, with all my memories of my home and family locked away for safety. It was only after Voldemort was destroyed that they were returned to me. Now-" Before Hermione could continue, she was interrupted by Glorfindell, who had a very worried face as he heard Hermione speak.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Voldemort was from here? We sent you to a place filled with danger?" He paused turning to the black haired man named Elrond beside him. "How did he get to our world then? That would have taken an incredible amount of power."

"I know melleth-nin. I can only say how happy I am to see that my granddaughter is safe." Glancing at Hermione, he implored, "Let us see your true face. Surely now you can reveal it. The danger has passed…." He stopped at the dangerous look he received from the girl before him, who had risen to her full height, magic crackling in the air around her.

"Do you mean to say that Voldemort is in our homeland? And you are just now telling me?" She finished, her voice rising to a near scream. "All these years I have been worrying about you and now you come marching in only to ruin my day by saying that the Dark Lord thousands died trying to defeat has come back from the dead and is threatening to kill the people of middle-earth? Great!"

"Calm down, please, Hermione. We were getting to that. No one has been hurt yet. He only just revealed himself openly. We felt a presence enter the land 5 years ago, and we thought it only as a surge of power from Radagast, because he had planned to sail after Gandalf to Valinor." Arwen said, desperately trying to calm her daughter down before something bad happened.

"I understand, but is father alright? What about uncles Elladan, and Elrohir? Are you okay?" Hermione sighed, and Professor McGonagall decided to take this moment to burst in.

"Miss Ganger, if that is truly who you are, could you remove the glamour so we can see you for who you are? If you would like to I can remove the students to give you privacy."

"No, that okay Headmistress. They can stay, but must leave afterwards. I think we need to have a talk with my family and Glorfindell up in your office." Hermione said.

Sensing her former student wanted to reveal herself to her students alone, McGonagall offered to escort the newcomers upstairs and to get refreshments for everyone. Elrond, Arwen, and Glorfindell left, leaving Hermione to deal with the curious students.

"Before I remove the glamour, you must understand that I am a half elf like my mother and grandfather. I will look quite different, but expect to be treated the same way as before. Understand?"

A chorus of 'Yes ma'ams' soon followed. Hermione lifted her arms up and whispered words in a strange language and was enveloped in a soft white light. The students looked towards their professor and gasped. Hermione now was a few inches taller and had shining gold hair that fell in waves halfway down her back. Her eyes had become sea blue, and sparkled with tiny suns. But what drew the most attention were her pointed ears, which stuck out from her hair. Hermione looked at her students and colleagues who stood in awe at the woman in front of them.

"I want you all to practice your charm over the weekend, and be ready to perform it at our next class. I'm sorry for the disruption, but you all handled it admirably. Therefore, 20 points will be awarded to each house. Class dismissed." With that Hermione spun around and exited the classroom, running towards the Headmistress's office, reveling in how free she felt now that her secret was out. She quickly reached the office and made her way upstairs where she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Answer my questions now please, and you'd better explain why you need me now." Hermione snapped, angry at her mother and grandfather for keeping away for so long.

"ion-nin, your uncles have sailed along with most other elves. We need you to come back because-" Her mother burst into tears, causing Hermione's heart to sink into her stomach.

Glorfindell stepped forward, pity filling his eyes. "Lady Hermione, Princess of Gondor and Arnor, the last Istari who resides in middle earth, chosen one of Eru Illuvitar, and the Heir of Isildur; you have been called upon to take your rightful place in our world. You must lead us against this dark foe."

"But why? Can father not do it, or one of my younger brothers?" Hermione cried, fearing the worst. McGonagall guided the young girl to a seat, stiffening as Hermione yanked out of the witch's grasp and taking a step towards the elves by the fireplace. " Tell me now, or I swear to all that is holy that you will rue the day that you were born!"

"King Ellesar was struck down by Voldemort, and lays dying in the palace. No one can heal him, and the new ruler must be crowned. As his eldest child, you are the one to take the crown. Your duty awaits, my lady." Glorfindell finished. He suddenly moved forward and caught Hermione, just as she went limp.

Hermione succumbed to the darkness in her mind, wondering how after being in stasis for only about 200 years, everything could go wrong and now she had to take up a throne that she never wanted. It was too much, especially after hearing about her father's fate. Could she not be able to enjoy time with him? Elrond moved towards the flames and the other elves followed.

"Where are you taking her?" asked the concerned Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You have been told everything that you need to know, Minerva." Elrond responded. "She will be safe, but I hope she has the strength for what is to come. Her choice will tear her apart no matter what she decides. Yet I know she will follow her heart. Thank you for caring for her while she was in this world. I doubt we will see each other again." With that, Elrond turned and walked into the fireplace, and disappeared, quickly followed by Arwen and Glorfindell, who held Hermione in his arms. Minerva could only hope that her student would get the happiness she deserved.

**Thanks for evrything so far. Keep reviewing please. Next chapter will be up sometime next week**


	3. Choice of Fate

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, groaning in pain. She could tell she was in her old quarters in Gondor. Glorfindell was sitting beside her, and gave her a glass of water as she sat up.

"Is Gandalf here?" She asked, wondering how the wizard could not have been here for her upon her return. He _was_ the one who had suggested she leave Middle Earth in the first place. Hermione tried to get up, but the elf lord held her down.

"You need your rest. The travel wore out your body. In answer to your question, Gandalf is not here. He sailed after you left as the Valar had called him home." Glorfindell sighed as he could see the girl before him tear up, but almost immediately placing a mask of calm over her features. "Your Uncles Elladan and Elrohir went with him. By the way, would you like to be called Hermione or Harmonia?"

"I believe I should like to go back to my given name please. Living where I was and not hearing elvish speech for nigh on 20 years drove me crazy!" Harmonia exclaimed. "Could you get my naneth please? Grandfather too, if he is around. A plate of food would be welcome too." Glorfindell went to fulfill her requests, bringing her brothers and sisters back as well. The doors flew open at the influx of people. Hugs were exchanged and smiles graced every face save two.

"Naneth, Grandfather, what is wrong?" Harmonia asked, fearing the worst. Elrond signaled to Glorfindell to clear the room. Soon, only he and Arwen were left in the room with Harmonia. Arwen walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"My dear ion-nin. Too long has it been. I know we pulled you suddenly, but we needed you here and we thought that surely by now you would have control over your magic." Arwen began. "Your father was attacked and no hope remains. He died last night. He left instructions that you were to take the throne, and as eldest of our children it is your right. We need you to lead us against this foe you know better than any here. I am sorry." She stopped as Harmonia's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her child gently. "I will lead you to him when you are better. I believe my father would like to talk to you alone. I take my leave of you now."

Elrond went over and placed his palm on his granddaughters forehead, sending cool, calming waves of power through her tired body. Then he helped her stand. "You are the Heir of Elessar and Isildur, chosen of Illuvitar. I wish it was not so, but you have a choice ahead, one that must be made soon." Elrond held up a thin hand to stop the questions. "As you know, my brother and I were given a choice to remain elves or become part of the race of man. My brother took that path of death and pain. I chose another, and when they came of age, my offspring were given the same decision. Only Arwen chose mortality. The evenstar was reborn in you, combining two very powerful bloodlines: mine, and my brother's. The power you have has lead to a fork in the road for you. The crown of Gondor will rest on your head by tomorrow night, and the army will march in days. Few elves are left, but there are enough to fulfill the Valar's wishes if you accept." He paused, realizing Harmonia was frozen.

"You do not mean..." Harmonia whispered. Silver streams flowing down her face as the impact of what would be presented came to her mind. Leave her family forever or- She could not finish that thought. "Is the same offer being extended towards the others in my family?" She asked, already knowing in her heart the answer.

"No, they will not be given the choice. If you so choose, at the next full moon, elves from all the realms will come and help you become one of us as the humanity in your blood fades away. Once it is made, it cannot be undone. Whatever you decide I am here for you. I will not be able to stay forever though. Sooner or later, I will sail. Legolas too. The war with the ring cost him greatly. Thranduil died and the burden of kingship has fallen to him." Elrond and Hermione had walked to the royal gardens. They sat together staring at the black drapes of mourning.

"Take me to my father, and then I will let you know my choice. " Harmonia said. Together they went down to the tombs of the dead kings, and pushed open the door. Light filtered through gently, illuminating a figure on a table in the center of the room. Harmonia recognized him instantly. She ran to him, crying out laments to Elessar the brave, her father who was dead. The elvish song rose and fell, carrying itself along the breeze until the song could be heard in all the corners of the world. Hours past, and only soft crying could be heard as a daughter embraced her last moments of freedom and peace with the shell of her father.

Harmonia gently rose, and staggered out of the chamber, letting Elrond close the door behind her. She turned to face him, moonlight shining on her brow. "I will accept the elvish side of my blood and remain Queen of Gondor for as long as Voldemort draws breath. I will be crowned, and then allow my body to become one with the land, skies, and stars. Lead me now to the place where I must wait for the ceremony tomorrow." As she finished, a strand of moonlight enveloped her, comforting the young princess. A mithril necklace could be seen at the base of Harmonia's throat. Elrond gasped in shock.

The Evenstar pendant had appeared on the neck of his granddaughter. It had morphed so that the Tree of Gondor was behind the main design. It was a sign that her transition had already begun. As Elrond walked Harmonia to her room, he prayed to Earendil for strength, both for himself, and for those he loved. Trouble was ahead and only Harmonia could defeat it. He only hoped it would be enough.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to all those who have reviewed/ followed/ faved. Please continue and pass this story on to your friends. Mirkwood will make an appearance next chapter. Hannon Le.**


	4. Coronation of a Queen

Harmonia woke up as the first rays of light crossed her window. She yawned and stretched, before getting out of bed and getting dressed for a quick walk outside the city. She dressed in faded black pants and a white shirt. A dark blue cloak was wrapped around her neck. Harmonia fixed her hair in a quick bun before walking out into the empty hallway.

At the doors of the palace, Harmonia stopped, checking to see that no one followed her. She wanted to be alone to think in peace and quiet before her life would change forever. Soon, pounding hooves echoed through the empty streets of Minas Tirith as a lone horse galloped out the gates. Harmonia sighed as she felt the wind on her face. It had been far too long since she had been able to ride free like this. She remembered the day when she found out that she would have to leave in order to control her wildly out of control magic.

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Harmonia shouted, clutching her father's hand while trying to hide behind her mother.

"My dear, you have a rare form of magic, one that we Istari don't have. It is infinitely more powerful, and a sign that you were meant for great things. I can't help you control it." Gandalf looked down at the girl before him. She was almost 30 years old, and her magic had grown slowly after she reached puberty. Recently, it had been too much for her to handle.

"Mellon-nin, surely there is another way. I don't want to lose my daughter." Aragorn said, barely retaining his emotions. "She has responsibilities and is far too important to have gone."

Gandalf knew this would come up. "I am sorry my lord, but this is the only way. If she does not gain control, then it will consume her and kill her." He stopped as Arwen gasped.

Aragorn sighed, and then spoke. "Her brother can take control over the Dunadan, and her sister will be trained to take care of the house. I just want her to be safe. Where would you send her?" Arwen pulled her daughter closer.

"I will send her to another world. Each month hear is about 6 months for them. I will send her in the body of an 11 year old, and place her memories under a spell. Harmonia won't remember any of this until she can fully use her magic. As it is, I do not know how to bring her back. This spell has never been used and cannot be used by their side. I must do it now, if you wish to do this." Gandalf stepped back, giving the family time.

Harmonia hugged each of her parent's briefly. "Naneth, Ada, I must do this. Gandalf is right, I must control my magic. If this other place can help me, then I must try it. If my memories must be wiped to protect me, then so be it. It is my choice to make."

Aragorn knew the battle was lost. "Then go. Remember that your parents love you. We will search night and day for a way to bring you back. Never forget that you are the Crown Princess of Gondor, Heir of Isildur and Elessar."

Gandalf waved his staff and Harmonia shrunk down to a younger age. Then he tapped a wall, and a doorway appeared. Harmonia glanced back at her loved ones. "Let Legolas know that I love him." She whispered before crossing the threshold. Blackness surrounded her, and Harmonia felt her life draining away as a new presence filled her. She was Hermione Granger, daughter of 2 muggle dentists.

Harmonia shook her head back to the present. She would always regret not staying in this world that she loved. Maybe then she would have been able to spend more time with her father. Who knew if Legolas even loved her anymore? Harmonia started as an arrow shot passed her. She turned her head and saw a pack of orcs running towards her. Her hand reached for her wand, a wand that was still lying on her bedside table in her room at the palace.

Harmonia pulled her horse to a stop and jumped off. She faced the orcs, paling as she realized that she had no weapon. As the first orc came within reach, she engaged him, punching him while trying to defend herself. As the first orc went down, another managed to cut her back open with a sword. Harmonia grabbed the fallen orc's scimitar and impaled the blade into her attacker. More orcs were felled in quick succession. After all were dead, Harmonia groaned, and nearly toppled over. Her back was sliced neatly across the shoulder blades, and an arrow stuck out of her thigh. A knife had stabbed her stomach, and several cuts had opened on her face.

Harmonia crawled onto her horse which cantered back to the safety of Minas Tirith. Guards opened up the gates as they spotted their princess. Grabbing her, they carried her to one of the healing rooms and called for a healer. Elrond rushed over and muttered something about foolish children, and began to asses her wounds. Harmonia blacked out and succumbed to the darkness.

"How dare you sneak out and not leave a note or take any guards. You were seriously hurt you know!" Harmonia came to, eyes opening to see her mother's face above her. "Thanks to your grandfather, we managed to save you. But I still expect you to walk down the aisle and be crowned at dusk young lady. You know better! Almost as bad as my brothers." Arwen trailed off and then stalked out of the room.

"She's just worried." Elrond said, coming over to inspect his charge. "You were bleeding all over. Orcs I would guess?"

"Yes. I only wanted to think in peace. I hadn't planned on being hurt." Harmonia said, siting up slowly.

"Well, I can understand that but still." Elrond glanced sharply at his granddaughter. "You haven't told her about your choice yet have you?" He asked.

"No. Why" Came the curious reply.

"Your body healed 100 times faster than it should have. Your body is already adjusting as the light of the Eldar fills you. By all rights, you should be in bed for the next week." Elrond stopped as a group of women came rushing in. He looked out the window and gasped at the time. "I must take my place for the procession. Stay calm. Your father would be proud."

As he left, Harmonia's eyes filled with tears that were brushed aside in preparation for the impending ordeal. She was quickly dressed then pushed out the door. Harmonia stood outside the doors to the main courtyard where her father had been crowned nearly 200 years before. She took a deep breath the walked out and kneeled before her grandfather, who would be the one crowning the new queen.

"Harmonia Elessarion, Crown Princess of Gondor. You have come to be named ruler of all of Gondor and Arnor. Do you swear to take care of your people and to rule well and wisely throughout the years of your reign?" Elrond said, pausing until he saw a nod coming from the girl in front of him.

"I do." Harmonia said, her voice shaking.

Elrond the reached out to the pillow being help beside him by the youngest son of Aragorn. He held it up, and the crown flashed in the light. It was made of entwining bands of silver and gold, with sapphires and diamonds adorning it. Slowly he placed it on Harmonia's head saying, "I crown you Queen of Gondor, protector of her people. May you rule with grace and dignity. Elbereth guide you and let wisdom grace your reign. Long live the Queen!"

Harmonia stood, and turned around, her dress flowing in the wind. It was blue, with silver trees lining the sides. Long sleeves fell near the floor in an elvish manner. Harmonia knew she would no longer be called princess, but Queen, and that nothing would be the same. She rued the fact that her father had to die so soon, but pushed it aside as she recited Elendil's oath. "Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world." She then walked down to great her subjects.

Harmonia nodded her head to the delegates from Rohan. Eomer's grandson was present and had heard stories about the new Queen from his grandfather. Then, the elvish delegates approached. Leading them was an elf clad in the green colors of Mirkwood. It was Legolas, Harmonia's old firend and partner.

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed and followed/faved. I really appreciate it. Please don't hesitate to tell me anything bad, as long as it is constructive. I hope to update again next week by wednesday. For those getting off of school, have a great summer. For those still in school, or who are out of school, well, you only have a bit longer before the weekend. Thanks again!**


	5. Love Reunited

Harmonia came to a stop, and placed her hand over her heart in a formal greeting. "Welcome, Legolas of the Greenwood. May the leaves never fade under the bright stars that shine during your rule." She paused as Legolas wasn't smiling. She worried about his reaction.

"Many salutations, Queen Harmonia. I bring the greatest of condolences in honor of your father's passing. He was a great King and friend. I am glad you have come home, my lady. Middle earth has not been the same without you." Legolas finished and began to move away, his duty fulfilled. As he left another member of the Greenwood party took his place.

Harmonia was in a daze as her friend turned coldly away. He had to know that she loved him! How could he have given up on them? "All the long years in the other world were lonely without you mellon-nin. My heart ached, knowing that I could not see you until I had my magic under control and a way of breaching the barrier between worlds was found." She said, talking to the retreating back, not knowing whether Legolas had heard or not. With a sigh, she turned around, going back to greeting delegates, doing what she should as queen.

Legolas almost paused as he heard the newly crowned queen speak to his retreating back. He had been in shock when he saw Harmonia in a full elven dress. He recalled the happy smile on her face that had faded with his coldness. How could he be so mean? He still loved her, and nothing could change that. He wandered around the courtyard, lost in his thoughts.

"Legolas, if you don't stop that and focus, you will fall off the edge of the city." A voice said, bringing the King of the Greenwood back to the present. Legolas turned and saw Elrond approaching. He did not want company, but the elf lord was right, he was near the edge of the outer platform. Another step and he would fall.

"What is wrong? I would think you to be happy. Harmonia is home." Legolas sighed at that. He wanted to be with her so badly, but he thought she would not love him anymore.

"My lord, Elrond. Your granddaughter is but mortal, and she does not hold any love towards me anymore. I am sure of this. I plan to sail the minute this new evil is vanquished. Gimli and now Aragorn are both dead. There is nothing left. I will not stay to watch the one I love grow old and die before me." Tears welled in his eyes. Harmonia's death would break him. It was better if he left well before then.

Elrond could see the eyes of the blond elf glaze over in pain and sadness. Then he remembered that a representative from Greenwood would need to attend the transformation. From what he could see, Legolas had not yet realized that Harmonia still loved him. "Harmonia loves you more dearly than you could know. She has not said anything to you because she fears you won't return her love anymore. Talk to her." He stopped when Legolas dropped to his knees.

"How could I have been so foolish!" He yelled. "But even still, mortality will claim her in the end."

"Both of you were distracted by the time in between your last meeting. You let fears rule your mind. As for the other issue, she has been offered a choice and has accepted. Tomorrow at midnight, under the light of the full moon, elves from all the realms will gather to fulfill the wishes of the Valar. I want you to come in the place of the Greenwood." Elrond said, waiting for the light to come on. When it did, he turned and walked away. He had a lot of work to do for the ritual tomorrow. Things would be fine.

Harmonia was growing weary after dancing for several hours. She needed to talk to her mother, but she could not escape the dance celebrating her coronation. But, soon it would be over. There was one last dance and then the night of revelries would end. She jumped as a hand was placed on her shoulder and a smooth voice floated in her ear. "May I have this last dance, my Queen?"

She spun around to see Legolas smiling in the moonlight. "Of course." She whispered. She knew not what had changed, but she wanted to take this opportunity to explain. "Legolas I-"

"I know, my love. I was the same. I feared that the time away would have changed your feelings. I know better know." Legolas cut Harmonia off. As he spun her around, moonlight glanced off a pendant around her neck. It was the evenstar pendant, surrounded by the tree of Gondor. "I know the choice presented to you. No matter what you choose, I will always love you. I am so sorry for all the pain I put you through."

Harmonia was shocked. How could he know about the choice offered to her? Not even her mother knew. "Grandfather, you meddling elf." She growled under her breath. Legolas heard and laughed. "I missed that smile and laugh, while I was gone."

"I know. But even when I was younger, Elrond would always try to watch out for those he loves. The most famous time was where he forced your father to accept his birthright before Arwen would be allowed to marry him." Legolas responded. He loved seeing Harmonia this relaxed, and he knew it was only around him that she would do so. Her duty to her people, the rangers, and her father always forced her to retain her emotions.

Suddenly, Harmonia grew serious, and her eyes saddened. "I haven't told mother yet. Only I am being offered the choice, and I will end up leaving forever after the war is done. The crown will pass to my brother. I fear her reaction. I am abandoning my people and family. I feel so guilty, yet I know this is my destiny. Eru Illuvitar himself chose me for this fate." She trailed off into silence.

Meanwhile, the song around them had faded and people were leaving. Legolas stopped dancing and pulled the queen into a hug. "You will be fine. She will understand. Do not fear, because your mother knows the sadness that awaits. Even if you leave Middle Earth, your grandparents, uncles, and other family await you."

"Come with me, Legolas. Help me talk to my mother. I will be stronger if you are with me." Harmonia began to walk towards the doors to the palace. On the front steps though, Legolas paused. He looked into Harmonia's dancing grey eyes. The light of the Eldar filled her. He knew that their love would help them survive the war and that together nothing would stop them.

"I love you my dear beloved queen. Let us go and explain to your naneth. "Legolas bent down and lifted her face to his before capturing Harmonia's lips in a passionate embrace. Nothing would separate them again.

**Thanks for the patience of all my readers. Please review and spread the story around. Now that school is out, I will have more time to write and will update next week. No flames! Constructive criticism or praise only, please. Review, and enjoy. Thanks once again for your dedication to reading this story! **


	6. Disowned in Tears

Harmonia and Legolas walked the near empty halls of Minas Tirith, making their way to Arwen's room. They thought she would be there, getting ready for bed after the emotional day. Eventually, the pair came to a high wooden door with the tree of Gondor etched upon it. A crown hovering above the tree signified that these were the King's chambers. Harmonia nearly cried out when she saw the familiar door that she hadn't seen in years. Silently, before she could lose her nerve, Harmonia pushed open the door and walked in.

"Naneth. I need to talk to you." Harmonia said. Arwen came out from an adjoining room and motioned to a couch.

"What about? I know today was hard on you. Your father would have been proud. When you stood and recited the oaths of office, and the crown was placed on your head, I could not have been more proud." Arwen said, tearing up near the end. Harmonia sat down with Legolas at her side.

"Thank you so much. However, I didn't come to talk about today." Harmonia began nervously. She sat forward on the seat, and as she did, the chain to her necklace was revealed.

"What necklace are you wearing? You know that the Queen never wears jewelry on her coronation day. Show it to me. No complaints." Arwen reprimanded. How could her daughter have forgotten? At least she wasn't caught. However, all thoughts disappeared as Harmonia revealed the evenstar pendant in her palm. It shone softly, as if the light of the moon illuminated it. Arwen gasped.

"Mother, calm down. Listen to me-" Harmonia quickly spoke.

"Why do you have that? It vanished the moment I married Aragorn, when I finalized my choice." Arwen remembered that day so clearly. Ages had passed, and yet that moment still shone through the passage of time.

_Arwen was so happy at the thought of spending forever with Aragorn, her love. When her father laid her hand in his, a surge of energy pounded through the room. It was not until after the ceremony that Arwen noticed her pendant was gone. _

_"__Ada, where did the evenstar go?" she asked Elrond, later that night. _

_"__You made your choice and because you are no longer an elf, the evenstar could no longer be yours. It has returned to Illuvitar's hand where it will rest until another elf is worthy of it. I doubt any will come as all elves are leaving. Few will remain long enough for more elflings to be born. Had your choice been to remain with your kind, the necklace and its powers would have passed to your daughter." Elrond answered. _

_Arwen briefly grieved for all that might have been, but rejoiced at the possible future. She was glad that the choice of mortality would not be offered to her children. She would not be able to bear losing them._

"Your highness?" Legolas questioned, breaking Arwen out of the past. He was worried, but knew there was little he could do. A glance outside told him the moon's position. He had to go get ready for the ceremony. "Excuse me my ladies, but I am afraid I must depart. I promised Lord Elrond I would meet him for something."

Harmonia watched as Legolas left the room. Arwen was silent, gazing at the necklace on her daughter's neck. Thoughts randomly passed through her head, panic building as realization hit.

"You were given the same choice I was, were you not daughter? Tell me, who extended this impossibility to you?" Arwen questioned, desperate for answers. She was near tears, incredulous that someone would play such a prank.

"Daerada, did. He said that I had been chosen have this choice, and that is was my fate to accept. The evenstar appeared right after I said yes." Harmonia said, glad to finally have said it.

"ADA DID WHAT? YOU CAN'T BECOME AN ELF. YOU ARE A MORTAL! TIS IMPOSSIBLE!" Arwen shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU ACCEPT, SILLY GIRL? YOU ARE A QUEEN NOW, YOU HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES. YOU CAN'T ABANDON YOUR PEOPLE TO SAIL TO THE OCEANS. YOUR FATHER WOULD BE VERY DISAPOINTED IN YOU. I KNEW WE SHOULD HAVE GIVEN THE CROWN TO ELDARION. HE WOULD LOOK PAST HIMSELF AND TAKE CARE OF THE PEOPLE FIRST."  
Harmonia started to cry as her mother said this. She never thought her mother would see it like this, let alone tell her that her brother would be better for this task. "Naneth, please. I accepted because I felt I had to. I can use my powers to help the people. As I am right now, I won't do much good. And, I never wanted the crown, but destiny had a different plan. Elrond says there is a ceremony which can only be performed at certain times, and if the mortal in question is graced by the valar. You made your choice and I have made mine."

"Very well then, I shall leave this city since no one cares for me. My love is dead because of YOUR kind and their magic. You are no daughter of mine. Eldarion and your sisters can be my heirs. Not you. If I had known before how selfish you are, I never would have supported you. As it is, you are queen. Enjoy your life, and let me live mine away from this city." Arwen said it a deadly calm voice. She ignored the tears streaming down the girl's face before her.

"Naneth-" Harmonia cried. She wasn't able to continue as her mother held up a hand.  
"You have no right to call me that any more. In the morning I shall leave, so I expect you to get my children ready to say goodbye when I leave. Now get out of my room!" Arwen said turning away. Harmonia quickly got up and walked to the doors, barely holding her tears.

"No matter what you say, I love you mother. I hope that one day you will see me as a daughter once more, and that you will forgive me for my decision." Harmonia then crossed the doorway, and got a door slammed in her face. She nodded to the guards outside the door and sent instructions to the staff to fulfill the old queen's instructions. Then, and only then did she start to head to the stables, where her horse was waiting.

Harmonia climbed on, and rode out into the night. She would be back to see her mother go in the morning, but she had to get to the ceremony. The ride to the clearing was filled with tears and an attempt to gain control over her emotions. Finally, Harmonia slowed to a slow trot on her horse. She once again made sure that this was what she wanted, and that she had no doubts. Then, she dismounted and donned a special dress and cloak that were hidden in her satchel. After that, Harmonia stepped into the clearing, ready for the ceremony to begin.

**Thanks to all my readers/ reviewers. Please continue the reviews, they really help. I will try to get the next chapter up next week. It will have the full ceremony in it. Shout out to No1Companion for all her "help" in getting this story up. Please pass this on to others, and I can't wait to post the next chapter. There will be a surprise appearance in the next chapter as well.**


End file.
